Summer Sunshine
by ullyzaenuri
Summary: Liburan musim panas tak harus ke pantai, laut, ataupun tempat wisata. Apapun, kalau ada Sasuke pasti menyenangkan, menurutku. Sakura's POV, AU. Oneshot for SasuSaku fanday.


Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Summer Sunshine by Fujimoto Izumi.

Pairing: SasuSaku, slight ItaAnko

Don't like don't read.

For Sasusaku Fan Festival

Enjoy

-

Aku adalah seorang murid SMU, usiaku 16 tahun. Liburan musim panas kali ini aku, Haruno Sakura dan pacarku yang sok dingin ini, Uchiha Sasuke berencana untuk mengadakan liburan bersama. Tapi yah…sepertinya hanya aku yang berpikir serius tentang tempat liburan untuk kami berdua. Si Sasuke mah dari tadi hanya hn-hn melulu.

"Liburan kali ini kemana, ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn."

"Ke pantai?" aku berpikir lagi.

"Hn,"

"Ke laut? Atau kita ke Fuji saja, atau ke…ke mana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Dari tadi hn hn melulu. Kasih pendapat dong…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke…."

"Hn."

Orang ini……dasar Hn Boy ! "Sasuke...kasih pendapat dong," ucapku dengan nada yang kuusahakan terdengar lembut. Sasuke sedikit merinding mendengar suaraku tadi.

"Pendapat apa?" tanyanya santai. Lho, dari tadi dia apa tak mendengarkan omonganku?

"Pendapat, yah kemana gitu. Liburan berdua…"

"Hn hn hn." Sasuke masih memasang wajah cool-nya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kalo nyuruh aku ngasih pendapat, menurutku kita ke rumahku saja."

Aku nggeblak ke belakang mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau jangan main- main Sasuke-kun. Aku serius," kataku sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Tadi kau kan menyuruhku untuk memberi pendapat. Pendapatku ya hanya itu."

"Tapi kenapa harus ke rumahmu?"

"Karena kita sudah terlalu sering ke rumahmu," Sasuke masih memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Kan sama saja."

"Nggak. Nggak sama. Kau bkan belum pernah main ke rumahku. Palingan hanya lewat. Kalaupun masuk, ya hanya sampai di taman depan."

"Haah…kenapa kita tak ke laut saja? Di sana kan kita bisa berenang." Aku membayangkan diriku sendiri berlarian di pinggir pantai mengenakan rok mini warna pink dan tank top oranye. Sasuke yang bisa melihat imajinasiku itu hanya menganga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah aku menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang memperhatikanku dalam imajinasi, yang sekarang sedang menceburkan diri ke air. Bisa kulihat, wajah Sasuke sekarang sudah seperti anak kecil yang ditawari es krim vanilla yang di atasnya bertabur choco chips dan disiram saus cokelat dan beberapa irisan strawberry yang manis… ah, jadi lapar.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau jangan melihat khayalanku dengan wajah yang seperti itu!" aku segera menghapus bayanganku itu. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena aslinya ketahuan. Dia jadi terlihat lucu kalau begitu.

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau di luar kau bisa selalu pasang tampang stoic, tapi kalau hanya bersamaku kau bisa berubah konyol begini."

"Hn…hn…hnhehehehehe…" apa kalian merasa kalau tertawa yang seperti itu terasa aneh?

"Kalo ketawa Hn-nya ditinggal," kataku.

"Iya, iya. Besok aku tinggal deh."

Siiiiiiing—

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga-

"Sakura, jadinya ke rumahku, kan?"

"Iyadeh, terserah." Sakura akhirnya pasrah.

"Ya sudah, besok, yaa? Aku tunggu di rumahku. Jam berapa?" Sasuke nampaknya senang sekali kalau Sakura ke rumahnya. Wajahnya sumringah tanpa sebab.

"Sore saja bagaimana? Setelah jam 3. Mungkin aku akan ke rumahmu sekitar jam setengah empat."

"Oke. Aku tunggu besok sore."

Sakura tersenyum simpul.

^^d

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Baik- baik di rumah." Sasuke mengelus kepalaku sebelum ia menuju ke Ducati desmodici GP9 biru merahnya yang diparkir di depan rumah.

"Iya. Kau juga hati- hati kalau pulang. Jangan ngelamun, ntar kesambet lho," Sasuke manyun sebentar.

"Ga akan." Sasuke menuntun sepedanya ke luar pagar.

"Hati- hati lho, ya. Lihat kanan kiri, jangan nerobos lampu merah, kalo ada orang jual tomat jangan meleng, kalau ada orang mau nyebrang jangan ditabrak, jangan ngelamun, patuhi peraturan lalu lintas, jangan lupa pake helm yang bener, nanti kalau—" ucapanku terhenti oleh sebuah kecupan yang berhasil membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Sasuke! Ini di depan rumah! Kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?" semburku begitu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Biarin! Sapa suruh ngomong panjang- panjang. Kalau begitu kau jadi mirip nenekku."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Masa aku dibilang mirip nenek?

"Jangan marah begitu. Nanti jadi jelek lho," Sasuke sedikit mencubit pipiku.

"Kamu sih, nyebelin. Kaya kakek," aku membalas perkataannya.

"Ya udah deh, aku langsung pulang ya." Sasuke menstarter motornya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menjalankan motornya, sesekali ia menoleh kembali ke arahku masih menatapnya hingga bayangnya menghilang di ujung gang.

^^d

Malamya…

Aku sudah menyelesaikan makan malamku, dan sekarang ia ada di depan tumpukan komik. Entah mengapa aku ingin membaca komik, padahal semua komik yang ada di situ (jumlahnya bisa lebih dari puluhan) sudah kutuntaskan. Setelah beberapa lama bingung memilih, aku akhirnya mengambil manhua berjudul Cavalier Princess karangan Tsen Shiau Jing.

Saat mengambil buku itu, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan tingkah Itachi –kakak Sasuke- dan Anko, istrinya, seusai upacara pernikahan sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

Flashback…

Saat itu aku diminta menjadi pendamping wanita, karena kak Anko tak punya saudaa perempuan. Maksud awalnya mereka mau meniru seperti di film- film Eropa yang sering mereka tonton, menggendong pasangannya dengan bridal style untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun karena istri Itachi bisa dibilang tomboy, jadinya kebalik. Bukan Anko yang digendong Itachi, tapi malah Itachi yang saat itu ada di gendongan Anko. Dan sialnya, saat mereka melewati pagar rambut Itachi yang panjang (waktu itu memang sengaja tidak dikuncir) itu tersangkut di salah satu wisteria yang ia tanam di pagar. Karena sudah tak bisa dilepaskan lagi, maka terpaksa rambut Itachi dipangkas menggunakan gunting terdekat (baca: gunting rumput)

Aku, yang mengenakan gaun krem dan Sasuke yang memakai tuksedo coklat muda hanya tertawa geli menyaksikan tingkah konyol dua insan tersebut dari dalam mobil.

…Flashback end

Aku kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian sesaat setelah pengalaman pertamaku menjadi pendamping pengantin.

"Haah, apa Sasuke tahan ya tinggal dengan dua orang macam itu?" ucapku, sesaat sebelum ia tenggelam dalam fantasi apik karya penduduk Taiwan tersebut.

^^d

Besoknya, sore hari.

"Ah, jangan yang ini. Kan ini sudah sering dipakai. Tapi kalau aku pakai yang pastel ini kesannya jadi kaya pakai baju yang udah bulukan. Aduh, apa yang biru ini saja, ya?" aku bingung sendiri memilih baju yang akan kukenakan unutk ke rumah Sasuke.

Hei. Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa aku bingung memilih baju? Kan aku hanya main ke rumah Sasuke. Ha-nya ber-kun-jung. Kenapa aku harus bingung?

Ah, sebaiknya aku pakai yang ini saja. Ini kan belum pernah kupakai. Lagipula bentuknya lucu. Tank top hitam dengan aksen pita putih di pinggang kanan. Dan celana putih selutut ini juga lumayan. Pakai ini saja.

Setelah selesai memakai baju itu, aku keluar kamar, menuju ke ruang depan untuk berganti sandal. Aku memilih sepatu yang bentuknya seperti sepatu ballet warna putih. Wah, sepertinya penampilanku saat ini bernuansa hitam-putih, ya.

Setelah aku mengunci pintu dan pagar, aku mulai berjalan menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Jaraknya memang tak terlalu jauh, sih. Tapi di musim panas ini terasa begitu jauuh. Belum lagi panasnya. Untung aku memakai baju yang ini. Coba kalau aku pakai cardigan hijau tadi. Bisa seperti pepes aku karena panasnya.

.

Kira- kira Sasuke mau apa ya ngajak aku ke rumahnya? Jangan- jangan dia mau……

Ah. Tidak.

Sasuke tak mungkin mau itu. Kan kami masih sekolah, juga masih muda.

Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menepis hal- hal jelek yang sekarang muncul di pikiranku. Ah…tidak.

^^d

Sekarang aku ada di depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah bergaya minimalis, dengan wisteria yang menggantung di tiang pagar dengan cantiknya. Ketika Sasuke kutanya mengapa rumah ini didesain minimalis, dia menjawab dengan santainya kalau hal itu bisa menghemat cat dan biaya pembangunan. Dasar Uchiha pelit.

Tak ada mobil di depan rumah, berarti tak ada orang selain aku dan Sasuke. Berarti ada kemungkinan untuk……Sakura! Hapus pikiran kotor itu! Hapus hapus hapus hapus hapus!

Tapi nyatanya pikiran 'buruk' itu terus ada di pikiranku, meskipun berkurang seiring langkahku yang mendekati pintu abu- abu rumah Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi," ucapku sopan.

"_Biar aku yang buka!"_

"_Jangan! Aku saja! Wajahmu sedang berantakan."_

"_Tapi kan aku kakak kandungnya, jadi aku harus membukakan pintu untuk calon adikku ini."_

"_Tapi kau sedang jelek, Itachi."_

Apa- apaan ini? Ribut sekali di dalam.

"Biar aku—hei, Sakura? Masih ingat kakak?" Kak Anko hampir saja tersungkur di depanku kalau dia tak berpegangan pada pintu. Kak Itachi yang ada di belakangnya mendorong- dorong.

Hei, tunggu dulu.

Kupikir aku hanya akan berdua dengan Sasuke. Tapi orang- orang ini…

"Mencari Sasuke, ya? Dia ada di dalam kamar…" Kak Itachi memasang tampang aneh yang kurang bisa kumengerti.

"Em…i…i-iya. Maaf mengganggu kalian.." aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Sasukeee~ Sakura sudah datang lhooo~" Kak Anko meneriaki Sasuke, yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Biasa aja deh, Anko-nee."

Aku hanya bisa menahan senyumku, melihat kelakuan tiga kepala hitam di depanku ini. mereka benar- benar akrab, bahkan Kak Anko yang baru saja bergabung dengan keluarga mereka bisa seperti itu. Apa aku bisa ya?

Aduh, aku ini mikir apa sih?

"Sakura, ke kamarku aja yuk," Sasuke menarik tanganku, menjauhi dua orang yang sedang tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar- di depan pintu.

"Selamat bersenang- senang!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Maksudnya 'bersenang- senang' itu apa? Argh! muncul lagi deh pikiran yang tidak- tidak.

^^d

"Hei Sakura," panggil Sasuke begitu kami sampai di dalam kamar.

"Apa?"

"Kuharap kau bisa memaklumi kakakku itu," katanya, "Aku belum pernah membawa pacarku ke rumah ini."

Jadi, aku adalah gadis pertama yang diajaknya main ke rumah ini. pertanda bagus, kupikir.

"Iya. Aku bisa maklum kok."

"Enaknya kita sekarang ngapain ya?" Sasuke menanyakan pendapatnya padaku. Mau tak mau aku berpikir. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, ada shogi. Liburan begini main shogi? Oh tidak. Aku jadi merasa mirip Shikamaru dan guru fisika yang brewok itu. Aku menoleh lagi ke kiri, ada TV, lengkap dengan PS dan kasetnya. Mungkin aku bisa main itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita main PS saja?" tawarku.

"Bisa. Kau mau main apa?" Sasuke langsung menuju ke PS-nya dan memilih game untuk dimainkan bersamaku.

"The sims? Atau harvest moon?" tanyanya.

"Jangan. Membosankan," kataku.

"Kukira semua cewek suka main itu. Kak Anko biasanya main itu," kata Sasuke.

"Kebanyakan perempuan sih suka permainan yang semacam itu, tapi aku tidak."

"Berarti kau bukan perempuan," katanya singkat, yang sukses membuatku ingin mejitaknya saat itu juga.

"Sasuke…kau tadi bilang apa?" kataku sambil berdiri. Namun saat aku mencoba mendekat, aku tersandung kabel dan terjatuh, tepat di atas Sasuke. Ups.

"_Hai, kita harus mengabadikannya,"_ suara dari luar. Seperti suara pria.

Sasukee yang masih ada di bawahku tiba- tiba bangkit dan mendudukkanku. Ia menuju ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Hei, mau apa kalian?" tanyanya. Oh, ternyata ada Kak Anko dan Kak Itachi di luar.

"Eh? Ka-kami cuma mau mengantarkan minum kok, iya kan Itachi?" Kak Anko gagap.

"I-iya. Iya kok Sasuke, kami tak akan mengintip. Kami bahkan tak tahu kalau Sakura tadi di atasmu," kak Itachi langsung menutup mulutnya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar perkataan kak Itachi tadi.

"Ah, nanti kalalu kami haus kami pasti ke belakang untuk mengambil minum. Sekarang kalian pergi!" aw, Sasuke galak.

"Iya, iya," kak Anko dan kak Itachi akhirnya pergi. Lega.

Hei, kenapa aku lega?

"Dasar pengganggu," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu, "Kau tak keberatan kalau pintunya kututup kan? Aku tak mau ada penggangu seperti tadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita main ini saja ya," Sasuke menunjukkan CD game. Guitar Hero, Japanese song. Kelihatan kalau itu bajakan.

"Terserah lah," kataku

"Kalau kau mau dengar lagunya, pakai headset saja yah,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya saja aku merasa terganggu kalau mendengar suaranya. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi," katanya.

Oh, pantas saja kau tak pernah bisa main musik walau sidah berkali- kali kuajari.

"Iya," lagi- lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Sasuke lalu memberikan stick two padaku.

"Kita main lagu apa?" tanyanya padaku sambil menekan tombol yang bermunculan di stick PSnya.

"Lagunya Mayumi Itsuwa yang Kokoro no Tomo?"jawabku. Sasuke mendengus.

"Itu lagu kan udah lama banget. Dasar jadul kau ini."

"Tapi kan itu gampang Sasuke…" Sasuke sepertinya mengurungkan niat memintaku untuk memilih lagu. Ia memilih sendiri lagu untuk kami mainkan, san berhenti pada judul Kimi Monogatari.

"_Todoke todoke tooku he, ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete…"_ bisa kudengar suara seorang cowok yang 'mekso' dan dangdut.

Hei, orang Jepang bersuara dangdut? Baru tahu.

Pasti ini Kimi Monogatari versinya si Sugiyama Noriaki. Ah, bikin pusing suaranya. Aku meminta Sasuke untuk mengganti lagunya, "Sasuke, kalau Kimi monogatari versinya Little By Little aja. Jangan yang ini," kataku.

"Tapi aku suka suaranya. Mirip suaraku kan?"

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Main sendiri aja sana," Aku pura- pura ngambek.

"Ayolah Sakura, kumatikan deh ini suaranya. Yah yah yah?"

Oh tidak. Aku tak tahan bila melihat Sasuke memohon seperti itu. Dia jarang sekali memohon.

"Iyadeh, kita main," Aku mengambil stick two.

"Tapi tunggu dulu," kata Sasuke. Dia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci di pintunya, seraya berkata, "Awas jangan ngintip."

Kok dia bisa tahu kalau ada orang yang mengintip?

"Ya udah, langsung aja yuk," Sasuke menekan start dan kami memilih pemain kami. Ini sih keliatan kalo bikinannya orang jepang sendiri. Masa yang main namanya Miyu Nagase, Ken, Kaoru Niikura, sama Naoto. Aku memilih Miyu Nagase sajalah. Dia kan perempuan. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih Naoto.

"Oke, kita main sekarang."

"Sip," jawabku.

Sepertinya permainan dimulai. Terlihat ada garis- garis dan lingkaran- lingkaran lima warna di atasnya. Aku menyesuaikan warna lingkaran dengan tombol yang kutekan. L2 untuk biru, L1 untuk kuning, R1 untuk merah, R2 untuk hijau, dan tombol X untuk oranye. Hah, untung saja lungkaran oranye tak pernah muncul. Susah sekali konsentrasi, apalagi kalau ada Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku jadi lebih grogi.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau payah."

"Hei, tunggu sebentar. Kan aku belum siap. Kau terlalu cepat."

"Aw! Meleset."

"Hahaha, siapa yang payah sekarang?"

"Ini masih masih belum seberapa. Aku bisa kok yang temponya lebih cepat lagi."

"Oh ya? Aku mau bukti, bukan cuma omongan."

"Baik kalau begitu," Sasuke memilih lagu lain. Rolling star dari YUI.

Kami mulai bermain. Barusan intro, tapi lingkaran- lingkaran yang muncul sudah banyak. Hahaha, aku ingin tahu apa Sasuke bisa memainkan lagu ini. Dia kan payah kalo soal musik.

Eh, ini game, ya? Bukan musik?

Sasuke ini. Sudah tahu lagunya begini, tapi dia lambat pencet tombolnya. Dasar.

"Hei Sasuke, kau ini payah."

"Aku tak payah! Akan kubuktikan," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum –atau lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Oh ya? Tapi jarakmu denganku sudah jauh."

"Kan masih bisa kudekati, Sakura," kami masih sibuk dengan ejekan masing- masing dan layar TV. Tentu saja, aku dan Sasuke masih saja menekan tombol- tombol tak berdosa itu dengan sadis.

Maafkan kami, wahai tombol PS.

"Kau ini lambat sekali, Sasuke."

"Aku bisa lebih cepat! Lihat ini! Uh uh uh uh!" dengan ganasnya ia menekan- nekan tombol PS. Baru kali ini aku bersyukur sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwa karena telah dilahirkan sebagai manusia, Bukan tombol PS.

"Aduh! Pelan- pelan! Aku bisa kalah nih! Ah ah ah ah ah!" waduh, aku tak menyangka Sasuke bisa secepat ini mainnya.

"Ayo Sakura! Sekarang siapa yang lambat?" uh, orang ini. sombong sekali sih.

"Kau ini sombong sekali!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

Wajahku terasa panas. Aku menunduk, lupa kalau sedang bermain.

"Hah hah! Aku menang! Aku memang hebat!" ucap Sasuke bangga. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja, toh dia memang menang dua hal dariku. Pertama, soal PS, yang kedua…dia memenangkan hatiku.

Aku ngelantur ya?

"Sakura…" Sasuke mendekatiku. Kurasa wajahku sekarang ini sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

"a-ada apa Sasuke?" aku semakin gugup, karena Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Sasuke ini mau apa sih? Jangan mendekat. Aku gugup sekali kalau berdekatan seperti ini. dia semakin mendekat, aku jadi tak berani membuka mataku.

CKLEK GUBRAK

Lho, suara apa itu? Sasuke mana?

"Kakak, ngapain nguping?" Sasuke dengan santainya berkata.

Oh, ternyata ada kakaknya toh di luar.

"Ehehehe, kami cuma penasaran dengan yang kalian lakukan di dalam. Sampai teriak- teriak begitu," kak Itachi yang menjawab pertama kali. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan bisa kulihat ada dua kepala hitam memegang dua gelas kosong.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ganngu kami. Kalian mau kalau aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Ti-tidak Sasuke. Kami hnaya ingin tahu apakah adik kecilku ini sudah—" Sasuke sudah menutup pintu sebelum kak anko selesai berkata. Kejam sekali.

"Maaf. Kakakku memang begitu. Sekarang kita ngapain?" Sasuke merasa sedikit canggung.

"Tak tahu. Eh Sasuke, ini kau yang buat?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah lukisan –masih sketsa- gadis berambut panjang yang sedang dipakaikan cincin oleh seorang laki- laki tampan. Rambutnya tak terlihat karena ia memakai topi seperti si Topeng Tuxedo.

"Iya. Itu aku yang buat, kenapa? Kau suka?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Lukisan itu menarik. Meski baru sketsa, tapi rambut si gadis terlihat lembut tertiup angin. Si pria juga terlihat tegas, tampan, namun pendiam. Atau lebih cocok disebut sok cool? Entahlah. Yang pasti, gambar itu terlihat begitu indah dan nyata.

"Hei, apa kau tak mengenali siapa orang- orang yang ada di gambar itu, Sakura?" Sasuke mendekatiku.

"Memang keuda orang ini siapa? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si pria, kan tertutup topi."

"Pria ini aku, dan gadis cantik ini kau…"

"Aku tak secantik itu, Sasuke. Kau ini berlebihan."

"Tapi wajahmu memang seperti itu, Sakura. Kau cantik," Sasuke semakin mendekati wajahku. Jarak di antara wajah kami hanya tinggal 2 cm, hingga…

BRAK GRUSAK

"Itachi, kau ini jangan terlalu bersender ke pintu!" suara kak Anko membuatku dan Sasuke kembali menjauh. Wajahku memerah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ada sedikit garis pink samar di pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menguping. Sampai pintunya jebol begitu." Sasuke mendorong mereka berdua pergi, lalu masuk lagi ke kamar. Ia tak menutup pintunya lagi, karena pintunya sudah jebol.

"Maaf ya Sakura. Apa bisa kita lanjutkan sekarang?" Sasuke kembali mendekati wajahku.

"Sasuke~ waktunya makan malam…" kak Itachi menjauhkan jarak kami untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Haah, Dasar mereka itu. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan, Sakura."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada kak Itachi dan kak Anko, dan juga makanan serta minuman tentu saja.

"Kami memasak sashimi dan teriyaki, kami harap kau suka."

"Aku suka semua makanan kok," jawabku sekenanya. Makanan yang tersaji membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk tak menghabiskannya dalam porsi yang gila- gilaan.

"Sasuke sering cerita tentang kamu kalau di sekolah, lho Sakura. Dia bilang kalau lihat kamu dia itu selalu—aw! Sakit Sasuke!" Sasuke nampaknya menginjak kaki kak Itachi dengan tenaga penuh.

"Hei Sakura, aku masih tak habisa pikir, kenapa sih kau mau dengan Sasuke yang begini ini? Sudah malas, jarang sisiran, tak pernah rapi, pendiam, tanpa ekspresi, dan sok cool…"

"Tak tahu, kak Anko. Aku suka padanya," jawabku, yang kembali membuat segaris pink tipis samar di pipinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kan ada si siapa itu? Oh ya, si Sasori. Kata Sasuke, dia itu juga suka padamu. Eh Sakura, si Sasuke itu kemarin waktu cerita tentang si Sasori, dia ceritanya sambil marah- marah lho. Lucu deh," kak Anko mulai melahap sashiminya.

"Aku tak suka dengan Sasori, kak. Dia hanya sahabatku dari kecil."

"Aku tetap saja penasaran, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan si jelek ini?" Sasuke melotot pada Itachi, "Apa sih istimewanya?"

"Kadang kita tak butuh alasan untuk bisa suka pada rang lain, kak," jawabku jujur. Karena memang itu yang ada di otakku ketika melihat Sasuke. Bukan ketampanan atau kepandaian Sasuke yang membuatku suka padanya, tapi karena ia adalah Sasuke. Seberapa jeleknya Sasuke, aku akan tetap suka padanya.

"Oh, berarti sama dong denganku. Aku juga tak punya alasan bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis tomboy dan jelek seperti si Anko ini…" kak Itachi menjawil hidung kak Anko. Yang dijawil cuma manyun sebentar, lalu tersipu.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa, kak. Tak pantas merayu seperti itu lagi," Sasuke menegur kak Itachi.

"Biarkan saja kakakmu ini, Sasuke. Pertumbuhannya memang aneh. Wajah sudah keriput, kelakuan seperti anak usia 17, tapi umurnya sekarang sudah 28."

Keluarga ini begitu akrab, walaupun ada Sasuke yang tak terlalu banyak omong. Kapan ya aku bisa bergabung di sini?

Duh, aku ini mikir apa sih?

^^d

Makan malam sudah selesai. Canda tawa pun telah kami lalui. Sekarang saatnya aku pulang.

"Kak, aku mengantar Sakura dulu, ya."

"Iya, kau hati- hati. Kakak masuk dulu, ya? Yuk, anko."

"Iya."

Aku dan Sasuke menuju ke depan pintu, untuk mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatu yang kupakai dari rumah.

"Hei, Sakura. Maafkan kedua kakakku itu, ya?"

"Iya, aku bisa mengerti kok."

"Seharusnya aku menuruti saranmu untuk pergi ke pantai atau ke laut…" Sasuke menerawang.

"Sudahlah, pergi ke sini juga tak kalah menarik disbanding dengan ke pantai kok. Kakakmu kocak," kataku sambil mengenakan sepatu putih.

"Hehehe," Sasuke mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku sudah selesai. Yuk…" ajakku padanya untuk keluar.

-

Kami menyusuri jalan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening memang, tapi kami nyaman bila bersama, apapun keadaannya.

Kalau bencana alam, mungkin berbeda.

Aku dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah begitu kami sampai di depan rumahku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke."

"Iya," Sasuke mengelus kepalaku. Ia juga membungkukkan badannya yang tinggi ke arahku, mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia lalu mengecup bibirku, perlahan dan lembut, namun tegas. Aku pun membalasnya, sambil melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Entah sudah berapa lama, akhirnya kami saling melepaskan diri.

"Oyasumi, Sakura," ucapnya sebelum pulang.

"Oyasuminasai," ucapku, ketika Sasuke menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arahku yang belum masuk ke dalam rumah.

-

Well, liburan musim panas tak harus ke pantai, laut, ataupun tempat wisata. Rumah kekasihmu jugabisa menjadi salah satu sarana. Selain karena biayanya murah, kau juga bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarganya. Apapun, kalau ada Sasuke pasti menyenangkan, menurutku. Aku sayang Sasuke…

~OWARI~

^pojok curhat author^

Ayeeeeeee……Izumi bikin fict Sasusaku yang lain. Ini Izumi bikin buat memeriahkan SasuSaku Fanfest tanggal 20 Februari. Abal? Jelek? Nyampah? Memang.

Oh iya, saia mau kasih tahu kalau saia mau hiatus dulu, kan sebentar lagi UNAS. Sekitar tanggal 29 Maret kalo ga salah. *lihat tanggalan* whats? Berarti tinggal satu…dua…sembilan…32 hari lagi!

Belom lagi ada test direktorat buat siswa SBI. Astaghfirullah… aku belum mudheng soal number sequence sama series!!! Mana gurunya pergi ke Australia lagi! Haduuuuh!  
TakYe, Andra, Yucie, Richo*nama temenku*! Bantuinn~

Oh iya, review juga saia tunggu lho, saia masih mampir kok *meskipun agak jarang*, tapi cuma buat lihat- lihat doang hehe.

TAK ADA KATA TERLAMBAT UNTUK REVIEW! (menerima flame)


End file.
